(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work holder for a vice which can securely hold a work even though the work is much smaller in size than a fixed jaw and a movable jaw of the vice.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A vice is known as an auxiliary tool for holding a work between a fixed jaw formed at one end of a base and a movable jaw provided on an upper surface of the base so as to be movable toward and away from the fixed jaw. While the work is held between the fixed jaw and the movable jaw by moving forward the movable jaw, the work must be set on the vice so that the lower surface of the work is in close contact with the upper surface of the base. If the lower surface of the work is not in close contact with the upper surface of the base, the work is easily inclined with respect to the base. Accordingly, in machining the upper surface of the work, it is difficult to achieve a desired machining accuracy.
In the case that the work is small in size and the upper surface of the work cannot be projected from the upper surfaces of the fixed jaw and the movable jaw in the condition where the lower surface of the work is in close contact with the upper surface of the base, it is necessary to interpose a spacer or block having a suitable size between the work and the base.
However, it has been very troublesome to prepare such a proper spacer and interpose the same between the work and the base when the work is small. Particularly in machining many kinds of works with a small amount, there has been a limit in working efficiency.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a work holder for a vice which can hold even a small work simply, stable, and accurately without using a specific spacer.